GrimmFall: The Scooby-Doo Project
by Lord Maximus
Summary: In the Fall of 1999, four teenaged sleuths and their Great Dane got lost in the woods while in search of a mystery. This is their story. The Scooby-Doo Project.


_A terrified panting is heard while the screen was pitch black._

_"Let's split up. They're always saying it. Well I for one am sick of splitting up! It never helps and I'm always getting stuck with Velma! Why are Fred and Daphne always running off together anyway?"_

**GRIMMFALL: THE SCOOBY DOO PROJECT**

_The light showed a terrified Shaggy. "I'm so hungry!"_

**SEE A NEW LEVEL OF TERROR**

Xxx

"Guys, I think I found something!" Fred called out; the camera's light showing a giant movie screen.

"What is it, Freddy?" Daphne asked.

"It looks like a drive in." Velma answered.

"What would a drive in be doing all the way out here?" Daphne asked.

"Like I don't know and I don't care. Just lead me to that snack bar!" Shaggy said, running past the camera.

"Reah! Snack bar!"

**WELCOME TO THE FINAL RECORDINGS OF MYSTERY INC.**

Shaggy and Scooby are shown devouring the many candy and snacks in the snack bar when Velma found them.

"Shaggy, that candy's got to be at least thirty years old." Velma said but they ignored her and kept on eating the old candy.

**PART OF THE GRIMMFALL MOVIE VERSE**

Xxx

_Opening File: Mystery Inc._

_Mystery Incorporated, often shortened to Mystery Inc. were an amateur crime-solving group of Hunters. They were inspired by the original Mystery Incorporated that went missing after several trips in the Crystal Cove Caves. Their town was said to have a 'strong history of paranormal activity'. Unfortunately, the gang's constant solving of mysteries costs the town 'tourist attractions', which is what their parents view the monsters as. _

_They don't understand that those "monsters" are just people in costumes. Their mystery solving began as preadolescents in their home city and eventually spread across the globe, becoming a group of Paranormal Hunters. While hunting Grimm, Paranormal Hunters investigate areas rumored to have 'supernatural' sightings and determine whether they are truly haunted, the work of Grimm or even the work of criminals using myth and superstition to terrorize the locals. Eventually they would learn of a curse and a strange monster lurking in the woods of Casper County and decided to investigate._

_Close File_

Xxx

_Pictures of a van are shown as the interview begins. Police taps surrounds the van with the passenger door open_

"At approximately 1400 hours state and federal authorities uncovered a duffel bag in the woods. Said bag contains twenty four hours of filming." The sheriff said to the crowd of reporters gathered in front of him at the police station.

_A picture of the duffel bag is shown._

Next to him was a missing poster of four teenagers and a Great Dane dog.

"Will you be releasing them to the public?" A female reporter asked.

"We will be showing them after a proper review of their reliability." The sheriff answered. "We will be airing them in the hopes that someone will come forward and help us learn exactly what had happened in those woods."

"What about the whereabouts of the kids?"

The sheriff shook his head. "I can't discuss that at this time. You'll just have to watch the footage when it comes out. No more questions."

The sheriff turned and walked off the podium even as the reporters asked more questions.

"Where are the kids?"

"Were there animals in the van?"

As the sheriff walked off the podium the camera settled on the deputy who sent a very chilly look at the camera, showing a great fear in his eyes.

Xxx

The camera is filming, showing someone whimpering as they walk through the woods with the sounds of people calling out.

"Scooby-Doo!"

Xxx

"Scooby-Doo!"

The camera films a stick figure resembling a four legged animal hanging from a tree as the voices continue to call.

"Scooby!"

"Scooby-Doo!"

Xxx

_In the Fall of 1999, four teenaged sleuths and their Great Dane got lost in the woods while in search of a mystery._

_This is their story._

_The Scooby-Doo Project._

Xxx

_Recording, Log 1:_

The camera came on, catching its first image in form of a young woman with chin-length auburn hair with freckles on her face and wearing thick-framed square glasses over her eyes. She wore an orange sweater with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Hello, I am Velma Rogers and this is a documentary of the mystery of the door in the woods of Casper County." Velma pointed the camera at a Great Dane with brown fur and black spots with a blue collar around its neck. "That's Scooby Doo."

"Rello." The dog said.

The camera was then pointed at a girl with orange hair held back by a purple headband, wearing a purple dress with a green scarf around her neck and dark pink legging with purple high heels standing next a blond haired young man wearing a collared shirt with an orange scarf and blue pants. "Fred Jones and Daphne Blake"

"Hey, how are you doing?" Fred waved at the camera.

"Of course I want to play myself in the movie version." Daphne said.

The camera was then pointed at the last member of the group, a scrawny man with shaggy brown hair wearing a green shirt and brown pants. "And that's Norville Rogers."

"It's Shaggy! Like nobody calls me Norville!"

"What's the matter, Norville?" Fred asked, laughing with everyone else.

"Something wrong, Norville?" Daphne said, playing along.

"Norville, Norville."

"Very funny." Shaggy said, scowling with his hands on his hips.

"Norville!" Scooby laughed with everyone.

As the gang packed Shaggy held up a box of Scooby-Snacks to the camera. "A staple for every mystery. Scooby-Snacks!"

"Reah! Scooby-Snacks! Yum-Yum!" Scooby said.

Velma then went into the house. "This is our home. I live here with Shaggy and Scooby."

She stopped at a room, slowly opening the door and peeked inside. The room was decorated with red flowers and Scooby Snacks on the walls, several toys scattered around the floor and a crib in the middle of the room was an infant, a baby girl tucked under her blankets.

"And this is our daughter, Robin Rogers." Velma whispered so avoid waking the sleeping baby up. "My cousin will be looking after her while we are gone."

Velma leaned down and kissed Robin on the head. "See you in a few days, sweetie."

_End Recording_

Xxx

_(The Sheriff and the Deputy are shown placing the box of Scooby Snacks on the evidence table, looking inside for evidence.) _

Xxx

_Recording, Log 2:_

"Have you heard anything about the woods being haunted and the door to other worlds?" Velma asked several people.

"Well, my grandparents used to tell stories about some ten foot tall, spikes on his arm, monster wandering the woods, guarding the door. Just crazy talk really."

The next person to be interviewed was pointing at the top of a small hill. "It was right above us. It was big, it was puffy and it was globby or something. I don't know what you want to call it. It was big and there was a glow to it. It was just right over the ridge there and the eyes, the eyes would burn a hole in you. Just glowing, burning, freakish eyes."

"Aliens. Bio-Engineering. Genetic mutation. I don't know what's going on but it troubles me."

"I've heard about the ghost of some war soldier that exists around here."

"Giant radioactive cat without a nuclear plant around. The kids say it lives off of stray dogs but I don't believe that stuff."

"Some kind of Grimm that no one knows about."

"It shapeshifts, turning into whatever you're afraid of the most. It just really fills you with this unspeakable terror."

Xxx

_Recording, Log 3:_

The gang was now in their vehicle, driving down the road leading to the city limits.

"It doesn't add up. All their stories are different." Velma said. "Maybe they are all Grimm in different forms."

"Or just guys in masks." Fred suggested. "You got to admit even with people having superpowers here we still managed to find someone dressed up like a monster to scare off the locals for something like money and oil. Even the Satyra likes to wear monster masks."

"And besides, if they were Grimm the woods around Casper County would have been quarantined." Daphne pointed out.

"Rye don't like giant rats!" Scooby complained.

"She said giant cat, not rat Scooby." Daphne corrected.

The camera pointed at Scooby at the back of the vehicle. "That's what I said, rats!"

"Cat!"

"Yeah, rat!"

The gang simply laughed at Scooby's manner of speech.

Xxx

_Recording, Log 4:_

The gang stopped at a house where an old lady was sweeping her porch.

"Have you heard these woods are haunted?" Velma asked.

The old lady looked at the camera with a crazed look. "You kids stay away! Those woods are cursed! I never go near them!"

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

The gang was back in their vehicle, driving to the county limits.

"Like I bet she never goes near a dentist either." Shaggy laughed.

"Shaggy!" Daphne admonished.

Xxx

_Recording, Log 5:_

The vehicle was now driving on an unpaved road through an ordinary look forest with Shaggy looking back and forth.

"Okay, the map says the sites are this way." Velma said.

"I got a weird feeling about this. Like these woods don't look like our regular woods." Shaggy said nervously. "They look different."

"What are you talking about?" Velma asked exasperatedly.

"Like I don't know." Shaggy answered. "Things just look more realistic."

"Reah. Realistic." Scooby agreed.

Xxx

_Opening File: Casper County Woods_

_The Casper County Woods are located just outside of Casper County. It's the locations of many incidents, involving a monster but no one can agree exactly on what it is or where all the stories came from. They all agree that the origin of the stories came from a graveyard that was there long before the founding of Casper County._

_Close File_

Xxx

_Recording, Log 6:_

The Mystery Machine was now parked at the end of the trail.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun!" Fred said, standing in front of their parked vehicle. "Don't forget it's my turn to pull off the mask."

"You always have fun pulling off the mask." Daphne sighed.

"It is one of the perks of being on this team."

Xxx

**Flash-forward  
Seven Days Later**

"An abandoned groovy van was found days ago beside a dark road. Search parties have spent several days searching the woods and found hundreds of Scooby-Snacks…"

Xxx

_Recording Log 7:_

The gang began walking into the woods with Velma pointing the camera at their vehicle. "We are now leaving the van and going into the woods. Bye van!"

"Bye van!" Fred and Daphne said.

"Like why do we have to do these things when it's always dark?" Shaggy complained.

"After everything we've been through that's what you are worried about?" Daphne asked with a sigh but seemingly agreed with Shaggy. "He does have a point though."

"It's not like it was done on purpose. We spent most of the day driving around and interviewing people." Velma replied.

"Still though, it's kind of a pattern." Shaggy pointed out.

"Relax. We've camped out in scarier places." Fred said. "The cemetery's not even that far."

Xxx

(_Pictures of the abandoned Mystery Machine are shown again._)

Xxx

_Recording, Log 8:_

"Here is the cemetery where the curse of these woods began." Velma whispered as the camera showed a cemetery with the images now lacking color.

"Like that's really fascinating." Shaggy gulped. "Like can we go now?"

"What do you mean?" Fred asked. "We're going to camp here. How else are we going to learn about the curse?"

"Camp here? By a cemetery?" Shaggy cried. "Like I didn't sign on for this!"

Fred was now holding the camera and pointing it at Velma with her hands behind her back, looking professional as she spoke. "The local legend is that one spooky night in 1773 some local people came from the town came upon a new form of Grimm that was originally dormant in the cemetery-"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Scooby and Shaggy cut her off. "I can't hear you! I can't hear you!"

"Chickens." Fred muttered.

Xxx

_Recording, Log 9: _

The next scene showed the group walking through the woods that were now much darker,

"Now it's getting late and we've been walking forever looking for the creature in these woods." Velma narrated. "Whoever or whatever it us that's trying to scare us."

"Well I for one think it's just some farmer who's peeved that we were on his land. Probably that freak with the mutant story." Daphne suggested sourly. "And it didn't help by sticking that camera in its face."

"Look, I'm just making a visual record here." Velma pointed the camera down at the ground.

"Of what, Velma? How to get lost? Live off the land? Use our dog for a blanket?" Daphne rhetorically asked.

"Like that reminds me I don't want to sleep outside again tonight, Velma. That gravestone did a number on my back." Shaggy complained.

"Uh-uh." Scooby Doo agreed.

Velma turned around, pointing the camera at an annoyed Fred who his hands on his hips. "You got any ideas, Mr. Man?"

"Would you please turn that thing off?" Fred asked, sounding annoyed as he looked. "We need to put up the tent."

"Tent? Don't you mean tents?" Velma asked as Fred knelt down, unzipping his bag to pull out the one tent.

Daphne sighed. "So much for my beauty rest?"

"You mean we're all going to pack into one tent like a bunch of sardines?" Shaggy asked and then laughed. "Hmm, sardines."

Xxx

_Opening File: Shaggy Rogers_

_Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers is a member of Mystery Inc., and the owner and best friend of their team's mascot: Scooby-Doo, a talking Great Dane. Before Scooby, Shaggy owned another dog called Zoinks. He claimed he and Scooby-Doo had a 'monstrous' childhood facing a Bride of Frankenstein-type babysitter and a sea monster. He was friends with Jimmy Proudwolf when they were kids at the Redwood Rabbit Daycare Center._

_He became Rachel's boyfriend for an unknown period, but they had to break up because he and Scooby were going on the road with the gang, and felt that a long-distance relationship wouldn't work out, but they could still be friends. However, she told them to get out and threw their dinner at him. He and Scooby were at Velma's 5th birthday party eating ice cream. Shaggy is something of a hippy due to his generally laid back persona, his hair, clothes, and his inappropriate use of slipping in the word 'Like' in his speech. _

_Even though throughout the years, he's tried to be the average teen, he's still stuck being labelled as a hippy._ _Although usually considered a coward, Shaggy often proves useful in ferreting out the 'monsters' and 'ghosts' that are usually at the heart of the gang's mysteries, sometimes inadvertently, and sometimes by reluctantly acting as 'live bait' for a trap, providing a necessary distraction for their eventual capture. Shaggy also has disguise and ventriloquism skills, as well as being athletic, which often helps the gang._ _Daphne once said that he was the best gymnast in school, and he has also mentioned that he ran track._

_Due to the dangers of being on the road Shaggy along with the rest of the gang went through basic hunter training, awakening his Aura and activating his Semblance. At some point they had grown attracted to each other and started dated, but had to keep it a secret from Scooby-Doo, Shaggy's pet and best friend, so as not to hurt his feelings. When he eventually found out it caused a bit of a rift between them all, almost forcing Shaggy to decide who he wanted to be with the most but Velma had promised Scooby she wasn't going to take Shaggy from him. They all eventually reconciled and the continued relationship eventually led to the birth of Shaggy and Velma's daughter Robin Rogers._

_Close File_

Xxx

_Recording Log 10:_

It was night and Velma was pointing the camera at a tent being set up. "Okay, now we're trying to put the tent up before it gets too dark so I'm going to keep rolling in case that spook appears. We got to make sure we put the tent tarp on."

Velma was holding the camera in one hand and a hammer in another as she worked on putting up a stake. "Now we're putting the stakes up to hold the tent."

"Will you please put the camera down, Velma?" Fred asked. "I think it would be easier without it."

"Well I don't want to miss anything." Velma said.

"Shut it off!" Nearly everyone shouted.

Xxx

_Recording, Log 11:_

"Ah! Get your feet out of my face!" Velma complained, shuffling through her sleeping bag in the tent.

"Who got these snack crumbs in my sleeping bag?" Daphne cried out.

"Scooby?" Velma asked accusingly.

"Ro, it's Rhaggy." Scooby answered.

"Naha! It must be Fred." Shaggy replied.

"Maybe it's Daphne." Fred suggested.

"Now why would I complain if it was me?" Daphne asked rhetorically.

The scene shifted, watching as the gang continued shuffling through the tent.

"Ah! Shaggy! Watch it!"

"Sorry."

"Scooby, move your paw." Fred complained. "You're all over my sleeping bag."

"You brought a sleeping bag? Like all I have is a rock for a pillow." Shaggy complained.

"A rock?" Scooby asked.

"Watch those feet, Shaggy." Velma said.

"Ugh, Shaggy, take off your shoes." Daphne said but then changed her mind. "No, leave them on."

"Sorry."

Xxx

_Recording Log 12:_

"I'm going on a trip to the moon." Shaggy said, his voice drowsy and partially muffled. "And I'm taking an apple, a banana, a chocolate cream pie. That was a good one, Scoob. A doughnut, eggplant parmesan and funnel cakes. I'm taking funnel cakes. Scoob, it's your turn, you got gee."

Scooby did not answer.

"Scoob? Uh Scooby?"

A snoring sound was heard followed by a laugh.

Xxx

_(The deputy wore gloves as he searched through the box of Scooby Snacks, finding nothing inside)_

Xxx

_Recording Log 13:_

The camera was now focused on Velma who was holding up a flashlight to her smiling face. "There it was, standing on a hill above us. Claws raised, luring eyes and a piercing scream like-like-"

"Like this isn't a ghost story! We were all there! It turned out to be that old ship's captain, remember?" Shaggy cut in.

"Oh-oh yeah." Velma said, nervously looking back and forth.

It was now completely dark but the camera kept on recording. Through the darkness, a strange noise was heard.

"Uh, what is that noise?" Velma whispered. "Get the camera! Get the camera!"

The camera's light was turned on, showing the frightened teenage sleuths all sitting up in their tent.

"What is that?" Daphne asked fearfully, shaking in the corner.

"Let's split up and check it out." Fred quietly whispered, picking up his mace.

"Like no way, Jose!" Shaggy frantically shook his head.

A loud roar was heard right outside the tent.

"Will someone go out there for a Scooby-snack? Somebody? Anybody?" Daphne cried, becoming more frightened.

"Like are you out of your mind?" Shaggy asked while shaking.

The tent was now shaking.

"Can't you two just go out there dressed as surgeons to and confuse the monster and tie him to an operating table?" Fred asked as the tent's tarp starting to flap. "You guys do great with monsters."

"We're like in the middle of the woods. Where are we going to find a gurney?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't know. Improvise!"

Xxx

_Recording Log 14:_

Shaggy and Scooby were now outside the tent, walking around the cemetery, the camera's light illuminating the dark forest.

"Like this is the last time I get suckered into looking for a monster, ever!" Shaggy complained. "I should be at home watching scary movies, not living in one! And eating some pizza."

"Reah! Some pizza, pepperoni pizza!" Scooby laughed in agreement.

"I like the Hawaiin. Sweet on the pinapple, salty on the ham. Together really make it, Scoob." Shaggy said.

A sudden sound made the two stop and Shaggy turned around, looking for where the sound may have come from.

"What's that? That's no bird." Shaggy said, looking around. "Like that's not funny. Is this a joke? Fred, Daphne, hello? Monster?"

Shaggy pointed the camera down at a frightened Scooby now clutching Shaggy's leg. "Let go of my leg, Scooby! Scoob, let go of my leg! Scooby, my circulation, old buddy! Scoob!"

"Ruh-uh!" Scooby shook his head, refusing to let go. '"Forget it!"

A screeching sound was heard and the camera was pointed back up at the cemetery as a dark figure with glowing eyes appeared, moving through the cemetery and looking straight at the camera before the camera was spun around.

"Like retreat!" Shaggy scream as he and Scooby bolted out of the cemetery. "Retreat!"

"Retreat!"

"Retreat!"

Xxx

_Opening File: Scooby Doo_

_Scoobert 'Scooby' Doo is the Great Dane mascot of Mystery Inc., and pet and best friend of Shaggy Rogers. Before Shaggy, Scooby was owned by Groovy Don. Scooby was born at the Dooville Veterinary Hospital to Mumsy and Dada-Doo. He first words were 'Scooby Doo,' so his father decided to name him that._

_He and Shaggy Rogers had an encounter with their Frankenstein-type babysitter and a sea monster, when they were infants. He attended Velma's 5th birthday party, eating ice cream with Shaggy. At an unknown period, he saved Colonel Beauregard Sanders from drowning in a fish pond. To repay him for his heroic deed, the Colonel had Scooby remembered in his will._

_He was Roxanne's boyfriend for an unknown period but was confirmed to be slightly younger than he was at the time of the Black Knight case, but they had to break up because he and Shaggy, the then boyfriend of Roxanne's owner, Rachel were going on the road with the gang, and a long distance relationship wouldn't work out, but they still wanted to be friends. Scooby and his family are considered Mobians but there have been suggestions that there is much more to his family history. _

_Close File _

Xxx

_Recording Log 15:_

The gang was now out of the tent and looking for their Great Dane. As they looked around the camera spotted a strange four legged stick figure hanging on one of the tree branches.

"Scooby!"

"Scooby!"

"Scooby-Doo!"

"Scooby!"

"Scooby-Doo!"

"Scooby!"

"Scooby-Doo, where are you?" Shaggy called out.

"Over here!"

The camera was then pointed at a trembling Scooby, several feet away.

"Oh."

Xxx

_(The Sheriff and the Deputy were now examining the footage tapes on the table.)_

Xxx

_Recording, Log 16:_

The group was back in the tent, sleeping again with someone snoring. Suddenly Velma woke up, hearing something. "Gang, do you hear that? What is that? Fred, wake up! It's right outside the tent!"

The camera was then pointed to an unzipped opening.

"And the tent's open!"

Velma pulled out of the tent, using the camera's light to look around. "I'm going outside the tent. Something's outside."

She looked down at the ground, seeing bags opened and scattered all around the tent.

"Somebody's been in our backpacks! They ate our food!"

The light settled on the perpetrator who had eaten the food, catching them red handed while eating a bag of chips.

"Scooby Doo!" Velma shouted.

The Great Dane laughed nervously. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!"

"Thanks a lot, Scooby." Velma said unhappily.

Xxx

_Recording Log 17:_

"Fred wake up!" Daphne whispered, shuffling through the tent.

"Daphne?" Fred answered, still half asleep as he sat up. "Da-Daphne?"

"Freddy, there's something out there again."

Fred opened his eyes and looked around. "Daphne!" He coughed and cleared his throat. "Darn, it was just a dream."

"Scooby?" Velma asked, pointing the camera at the tent interior with the light on. "Scooby-Doo? Is that you?"

Someone out in the woods a voice answered. "Puppy power!"

Those two words were enough to terrify the gang as they rushed out of the tent, screaming in fear.

Xxx

_Recording Log 18:_

"Well, I suppose you think this very funny." Daphne cried, sounding very upset. "I ruined my stocking. I hope you're happy, Scoob. I just hope you're happy because I don't have another pair!"

In the meantime Velma was looking around the woods with camera's light.

"Shh…I think I hear it again." Fred said, quieting Daphne.

"Uncle Scooby! Uncle Scooby!" The voice from before called out.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy whispered.

Xxx

_Recording Log 19:_

"Hello? Hello?" Daphne called out.

Someone answered back from the woods. "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-TAA!"

It was enough terrify Daphne who took off screaming.

"Daphne! Daphne wait!" Velma cried out, chasing after Daphne. "Daphne, come back! Daphne, stop! It's just Scrappy Doo!"

"I know!" Daphne screamed back. "I know!"

Xxx

_Opening File: Scrappy-Doo_

_Scrappy-Doo is a Great Dane puppy and the nephew of Scooby-Doo. Scrappy is the most noteworthy of Scooby's relatives. He is noted for being quite headstrong and always wanting to face off in a fight against the various villains unlike his uncle. Scooby and Shaggy Rogers were present at Scrappy's birth. Scrappy was born at St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital to Scooby-Doo's sister Ruby-Doo. _

_Minutes after he was born, he took off looking for action, unknowingly followed by Shaggy and Scooby. He went back to his mother after unable to find anyone to play with. He grew attached to his Uncle Scooby, and wanted to travel with when he grows up. Scrappy originally lived in Empire City with his old gang, Duke and Annie, before traveling with Mystery Inc._

_Despite traveling with them for some time Scrappy would eventually be kicked out of Mystery Inc. for unknown reasons._

_Close File_

Xxx

_(The Sheriff and Deputy continued examining the footage.)_

Xxx

_Recording Log 20: _

"Turn off that flashlight!" Fred whispered. "All lights off!"

The lights went off as the speaker from before made another dramatic cry. "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-TAA!"

"What's _he_ doing here?" Velma whispered.

"Like did you call him, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Uh-uh." Scooby denied.

"He probably wants to solve the mystery for us." Velma reasoned. "He loves doing that."

After a few minutes of silence Velma turned the light back, everyone screaming as it showed the very person, or puppy they were trying to avoid.

"Hi-ya, gang!" Scrappy Doo greeted.

The gang sighed, seeing there was no chance of losing him now. "Hi, Scappy."

"So you guys came all the way out here to find a monster and you didn't invite me?" Scrappy asked, still smiling and oblivious to the gang's reaction to his presence. "With me here that monster will be caught before sun rise."

"Scrappy, you're not a member of Mystery Inc. anymore." Fred sighed heavily. "Go home."

"You can't tell me to leave. Since I'm not a member I can do what I want." Scrappy huffed and turned around. "But fine, I'll find the monster on my own."

Scrappy walked off, vanishing into the darkness.

"Scrappy, wait!" Velma called out.

"See you losers later!"

"That Scrappy…" Fred sighed again, getting a headache from the young Mobian's attitude. "You really need to talk to him one day, Scooby."

"I row." Scooby agreed, not happy with his nephew's behavior.

"You think he'll be all right?" Velma asked. "He's just a puppy."

"Can you track him?" Fred asked.

Velma adjusted her glasses and looked in the direction Scrappy had left. "I am trying…its dark, even for my Semblance."

"There's not much we can do now. He's probably too far to follow in the dark and if we get lost we can't find our way back to the tent." Daphne pointed out.

Xxx

_Recording Log 21:_

It was morning now and Velma was outside the tent, pointing the camera down at a pile of snacks. "Okay, someone has piled Scooby-Snacks in weird little piles outside of our tent."

"Like I'm not touching those things. Those are haunted Scooby-Snacks." Shaggy whimpered, still shaken from the previous night's scare. "That creature's touched them. Forget it; they're all yours, Scooby."

"Okay." Scooby started grabbing the snacks and eating them.

"Now wait a minute, did you trick me?" Shaggy asked suspiciously. "Did you put those there? Scoob, did you trick me? I think he tricked me."

"Come on gang. Let's pack up the tent and get out of here." Fred said, focusing everyone back onto the task at hand.

"You think Scrappy made it back?" Velma took a chance to look around. "I didn't hear anything after we got back."

"Doesn't look like it." Daphne answered. "We'll look around. He might have made it out of the woods."

"I rope so." Scooby said.

Xxx

_Recording Log 22:_

The camera was now recording the woods as the gang tried to find their way back to the Mystery Machine.

"The map says…" Velma trailed off. "We should be…The van should be over there. We should be there in an hour."

"Ugh!" Daphne groaned. "Velma, that's what you said two hours ago!"

"Come on! The van should be over there!" Fred said, leading the group.

"I need a break." The camera was turned over to Daphne. "My feet hurt."

"Well, is it our fault you wore high heels on a hiking trip?" Velma asked rhetorically, standing next to Daphne with hands on her hips.

"At least I try to look feminine!" Daphne retorted, running a hand through her hair, her comment leaving Velma in stunned silence.

"You don't know where we are, do you?" Fred finally asked, coming over to Velma.

"I know if we just follow the map." Velma said, looking at the map in her hands.

"Can we just figure this out and go home? I'm done with monsters and curses. Put a fork in me. I'm done." Shaggy said.

"Reah! Put a fork in me too!" Scooby agreed.

"Give me the map!" Fred took the map from Velma and looked at it with the camera, showing only a picture of the Mystery Machine and a dotted line leading to a monster and an X.

"Like how can you read this map? It's just a dotted line and an X!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Let's just keep moving!"

Xxx

_Recording Log 23:_

The gang eventually comes across a set of foot prints, some looking human and others looking like paw prints.

"Wait a minute! I've found a clue! Footprints!" Fred shouted. "Wow! Like this creature must have ten legs!"

"No! Those are our footprints! Those are our footprints!" Velma said, now upset.

"What? You mean we've gone around in a big circle? Aw man! This is so not cool!" Shaggy complained.

"Yeah, not cool!" Scooby agreed.

"We're toast man! Like toast!" Shaggy cried.

"We're not toast." Daphne cut in. "We've been lost before so this is nothing new. We know the general direction we came from so we'll just go that way until we find something."

"Didn't we just that?" Fred asked, looking back at Daphne.

"We were trying to follow a map. So we'll just have to pick a direction and then go. Which do you think? South or north?" Daphne asked.

"…Well, we walked north to get here so I pick south." Fred answered.

Xxx

_Opening File: Fredrick 'Fred' Jones Jr._

_Frederick 'Fred' Jones, Jr. is the leader of Crystal Cove's newest incarnation of Mystery Incorporated. Brad and Judy, two members of the original Mystery Inc., married and had a baby boy. Brad tried to come back to Crystal Cove, but Mayor Jones wanted to stop him, so he took the baby as ransom and said no harm would come to him as long as they stayed away. Mayor Jones gave the baby the false name of 'Fred Jones, Jr.' and showed him a picture cut from a magazine that was supposed to be his mother who left when he was just a little baby._

_Fred and the gang caught the Creeper when the Creeper, along with the kids were trapped in hay-sacks, while Scooby-Doo was free to unmask the Creeper, who was actually Deacon Carlswell. Fred has an intense love for mystery solving and building traps. His love for traps usually distracted him from noticing anything else; as a result Velma doesn't think he's very deep. Early on, Fred seemed almost clueless of Daphne's feelings thinking only about traps and staying friends with the gang as long as they lived much to Daphne's dismay. _

_Fred started to see Daphne in a different light when she had been captured by the Phantom, and when she sang 'Trap of Love'. Daphne seemed satisfied by him finally noticing her, but this only seemed temporary for both of them, until he got jealous of her attraction to a teacher, causing him to have an outburst about stealing her when Fred suspected him of being the Cicada Creature. He later took her on a date to the trap exhibit._

_His discovery that his life had been a lie had profoundly affected him, leaving him in a deeply emotional state and forced him to search for his biological parents soon after he 'made a new start' by breaking his engagement with Daphne and declaring 'Mystery Incorporated is dead.'_

_Close File_

Xxx

_Recording Log 24:_

The camera was now in Daphne's hands, pointed at Fred and Velma who were now arguing.

"Fred, give me the map." Velma said.

"I don't have the map. I gave it to you." Fred replied.

"I distinctively remember giving you the map." Velma accused.

"And I gave it back." Fred retorted. "Look, I don't want to get mad at you Velma so stop kidding around."

"I'm not kidding! I don't have the map!" Velma argued.

"Like I ate it man!" The camera turned to a smiling Shaggy and Scooby. "Scooby and I ate it with tabasco."

"Reah, bobasco!" Scooby laughed with Shaggy.

"It was like, useless anyway." Shaggy shrugged.

"You ate the map." Velma said slowly.

"Yeah." Shaggy and Scooby simple continued laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" Velma complained. "How could you do that?"

"It was useless. We got lost because of it." Shaggy reasoned.

"Unbelievable!" Velma turned away. "I can't believe you sometimes!"

"What?" Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other, confused by Velma's temper.

Xxx

_Recording Log 25:_

"Uh, we can figure this out. Just remain calm." Fred said, looking at the footprints but was sounding very nervous.

It was starting to get dark now and the gang was still in the cemetery.

"You remain calm!" Velma barked.

"I am calm! You're the ones that aren't calm!"

"I'm calmer than you!" Velma retorted.

Fred was now on the ground, sitting against a tree with his scarf tied over his head while shaking slightly with a scared look on his now rugged face. "I'm always calm, man. I mean I'm the calm one. I'm calm, I'm calm."

"Fred, take a deep breath." Daphne knelt down next to Fred. "It's getting dark now so we'll have to set up the tent."

"Not again…" Fred groaned.

"We have to or we'll be left out in the cold."

Fred stood up, walked over to a tree…and bashed it with his club.

"Fred!" Daphne called out but stayed back, wary of her friend's breakdown.

"This…is…Un….Believable!" Fred shouted, knocking the tree over. "How did we get back here?! We walked south all day! How the GOLB did we get back here?!"

"Fred…"

"STOP MESSING WITH ME!"

Xxx

_Recording Log 26:_

It was dark now with the camera on the ground but was still recording.

"Hey gang, you know I just realized something." Fred spoke, having had time to calm down after his earlier break down.

"What's that?" Daphne asked.

"I just realized we've been out here, what seven days and we haven't pulled a mask off anyone yet or even seen a Grimm yet." As Fred spoke the camera picked up flash lights in the background.

"And your point is?" Velma asked.

"I don't know. I guess I miss the little things." Fred answered honestly.

"How do you mean?" Velma questioned.

"Well you know, every night we find a mystery and bang." Scooby and Shaggy walked past the camera. "Twenty, twenty two minutes later we solve it and go home. That's simple, not complicated like this."

"Yeah. What happened to ghouls and Grimm who respected our-"

Xxx

_Recording Log 27:_

The camera showed Shaggy and Velma walking ahead, still looking for the Mystery Machine or at least a way out of the woods.

"Zoinks! We're never going to get out of here!" Shaggy complained.

"Zoinks? That's all you have to say? Zoinks?" Velma asked, sounding upset with Shaggy's slang as the camera was pointed at her. "What the heck does that mean anyway?"

The camera then settled on Shaggy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do want me to say? Jinkies?" Shaggy sarcastically asked.

The camera then settled on Daphne who was laughing with Fred who happened to be the one holding the camera.

"Fred, Daphne, what are you laughing at?" The camera pointed back to an annoyed Velma.

"Nothing." Daphne replied.

But Fred was more honest. "He's got a point, Velma."

Xxx

_Recording Log 28:_

The group continued their trek through the woods.

"You mean to tell me that you are not scared?" Velma asked skeptically.

"All I'm saying is that there's got to be a perfectly good explanation." Fred replied.

"Like what?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know…Maybe we're being led around. Maybe someone is messing with us and making us all delusional." Fred reasoned.

"For nearly nine days?" Velma asked.

"I'm just saying we might be making a big deal out of nothing." Fred explained.

"I hope so because we still haven't found our way back yet." Daphne replied.

Xxx

_Recording Log 29:_

The gang was now back in their tent, having set up for the night.

"Look out here, guys." Daphne said, sounding afraid.

Fred grabbed the camera and zipped open the tent. "What is it?"

"They look like stacks of…Scooby Snacks!" Daphne cried.

"Are you sure?" Velma asked, remembering the stacks they had seen a few days ago.

"Like there's only one way to find out." Shaggy and Scooby came out of the tent.

"Reah." Scooby agreed and laughed.

"Guys, hold on! We don't know-"

"Like oh no! NO!" Shaggy screamed out.

"What?! What is it?!" Daphne screamed, feeling terrified by Shaggy and Scooby's reaction.

"They're stale! They're completely and totally stale! NO!" Shaggy screamed in terror.

"Oh boy." Fred sighed.

Xxx

_Recording Log 30:_

"Like we are so lost!" Shaggy complained as the camera provided the only source of light now that was dark again.

"We're close to the van." Fred said, trying to assure everyone and himself.

"Wait up, guys! I lost my glasses!" Velma called out.

"Here we go again." Shaggy groaned.

"Velma for crying out loud!" Fred said, sounding frustrated. "A glasses strap. How many have we told you? A glasses strap!"

"Could you just help me look?" Velma asked. "I can't see without my glasses."

"Oh, so you need us to find your glasses for you?" Fred snapped.

"No now, Freddy!" Daphned said.

"No, no, no! Wait a minute! She wants us to help her find her glasses but she's not going to be helping! They're her glasses but she's not going to be helping find them!" Fred complained.

"Like she's blind like a bat without them." The camera pointe up to Shaggy, looking annoyed with hands on his hips.

"It's nighttime genius!" Fred replied.

"Guys?" Velma called out, sounding so far away now.

"Where'd she go?" Fred asked, seeing she was gone.

"She wandered off." Daphne answered dryly, walking past the camera. "Velma, over here!"

"Aw this is just great!" Fred said, pointing the camera across the ground as he looked for Velma's glasses.

Xxx

_Recording Log 31:_

Shaggy was panting as he walked through the woods, all alone in the dark. "Let's split up. They're always saying it. Well I for one am sick of splitting up! It never helps and I'm always getting stuck with Velma! Why are Fred and Daphne always running off together anyway?"

The light showed a terrified Shaggy. "I'm so hungry!"

Xxx

_(A pair of glasses is found by one of the search parties.)_

Xxx

_Opening File: Velma Dinkley_

_Updating File:_

_Opening File: Velma Rogers_

_Velma Dinkley is the bespectacled resident genius of Mystery Inc., often being the one to decipher the clues and solve the crimes. Velma Dinkley was born in Crystal Cove and became a member of the town's newest incarnation of Mystery Incorporated. She lived with her parents who ran the Crystal Cove Spook Museum for tourists interested in the hauntings of Crystal Cove. She developed a fear for clowns on her 5th birthday after Bobo the Clown shredded her encyclopaedias._

_She won best science project, the Dinkley 2000, at the Brain Club, but Bruce Wormsley secretly reprogrammed it to frame her by stealing everyone's stuff and hide it in her locker, which got her suspended. The gang worked to prove her innocence, and Velma and Scooby overloaded the robot by giving it too many orders. The culprit was revealed to be Bruce. She had also competed with Hot Dog Water in a science fair circuit more than once, and won. She pursued a relationship with Shaggy Rogers and became frustrated when he seemed more interested in his dog and food than in her._

_After being dumped by Shaggy, she took the break-up very hard and decided to ignore Shaggy and Scooby's attempts at friendship, showing she can be very bitter. Despite her history with them, she eventually realized that they need to work together to perform their best as part of the gang, and she admitted that she would never let anything bad happen to Scooby despite the fact that her boyfriend chose him over her._

_Later she and Shaggy seem to have chemistry again it later led to them getting married and the birth of their daughter: Robin Rogers._

_Close File_

Xxx

_Recording Log 33:_

Velma was pointing the camera's light at the back of Daphne who now crying slightly.

"What are gonna do now, Velma? No food." The upset Daphne turned around. "No clean clothes. I haven't painted my nails in two days."

Velma heard something. "Shh! Did you hear that?"

It sounded like something was stomping through the woods but it was difficult to see where it was coming from.

"Hello? Hello?" Daphne called out.

A screeching sound was heard, echoing through the woods while the camera caught something moving in the dark. It was enough to scare both girls with Daphne running off.

"Daphne! Daphne wait!" Velma cried out, chasing after Daphne. "Daphne, come back! Daphne, stop! Daphne!"

Velma finally found Daphne who had a tear in her dress and stocking. "I-I ripped my dress! And my stockings! And I broke a nail!"

Velma turned away from the crying Daphne and saw Fred behind them without his scarf, looking just as upset and terrified. "I lost my scarf! It was my favorite one!"

Xxx

_Recording Log, 34: _

"This was supposed to be just another mystery in the woods. We were cocky. Why shouldn't we be? But then we got lost, in over our heads." Velma whispered to the camera. "Was the curse and the monster real?"

The camera was now pointed at a tearful Velma, crying silently and shaking in terror. "Maybe this time we shouldn't have meddled. We shouldn't have meddled. I love you, Robin and I hope someone looks after you if your dad and I don't make it back."

Xxx

_Recording Log, 35: _

"Hang guys! The noises are coming from this house and I think it might be the house we've been looking for." Velma said as they walked up to the front door.

"Great. Like let's go into the haunted house in the middle of the night. Now I know why you're the smart one." Shaggy said as Velma opened the door.

"Hello? Hello?" Fred called out to anyone who might be inside but the house was completely dark.

As the gang entered the house the door behind them closed and locked itself.

"Oh no! That's not a good sign!" Shaggy said, trembling now.

"Hey look." Fred pointed to a radio next to the stair case. "A radio!"

"Maybe we're on the news." Velma suggested and switched on the radio that started playing a song called Seven Days a Week.

"Like, oh no! Not music!" Shaggy exclaimed. "There's always a Grimm or monster chasing us when there is music!"

Velma turned around and sure enough there was a…monster roaring at them. Despite being trained as hunters the monster seemed to terrify them so badly no one thought to bring out their weapons or attack.

"Run!" Shaggy shouted as the gang screamed and ran up the stairs.

"Oh! I hate this part with the doors!" Velma complained, watching as the gang was being chased by the monster, running in and out of the doors…

Until the monster appeared in front of Velma who screamed as she turned and ran down the stairs and into the basement.

When she reached the basement she spotted Shaggy in the corner, staring forward into the wall. "Shaggy, what are you doing in the corner?"

Shaggy looked over his shoulder with a terrified face. "I'm scared man! Ha-ha-ha, like scared!"

A sound made Velma turn around catching a glimpse of the monster…

Xxx

_Recording Log 36:_

The next and final recording showed the monster had been tied to a chair somehow.

"And the monster is," Fred pulled the mask off, revealing a man none of them knew. "…Some guy!"

The man looked around, looking very annoyed and disgruntled. "Untie me you intrusive kids!"

"Like he didn't say meddling." Shaggy commented. "Doesn't he know the drill?"

"He used the costume to scare people. But one thing doesn't make sense," Velma leaned forward. "Why?"

"Because it's Halloween." The man answered in an obvious tone. "October 31st. _Every year, _candy and bobbing for apples. You kids are dressed up right?"

"But why did you scare us at the cemetery a few days ago?" Fred asked.

The man looked confused. "I didn't go to the cemetery."

"Well if _you_ didn't do it then who?" Daphne asked.

A roar came from behind and the group spun around, spotting the monster that had been terrorizing them for the last few days crawling in through the window. The monster's skin resembled the man's costume before it suddenly turned white with a mist surrounding it, its face turning pale white with rows of white teeth forming and a snake like tongue and fingers shaped like blades. The gang dropped the camera and ran, leaving only the sounds of a struggle from the man left tied to the chair.

"Help!" The man cried out before the camera finally cut out.

Xxx

A missing poster of the teenage sleuths was shown on the news channel after the police conference.

"The van was found beside a dark road. Search parties have spent several days searching the woods and found hundreds of Scooby-Snacks but no trace of the teenage sleuths has been found."

Xxx

(**Extras**)

_In October 1999, four teenaged sleuths and their Great Dane got lost in the woods in search of a mystery._

_This is their story._

_("This was supposed to be just another mystery in the woods.") _

_Footage of the woods is shown._

_The gang stopped at a house where an old lady was sweeping her porch._

_"Have you heard these woods are haunted?" Velma asked._

_The old lady looked at the camera with a crazed look. "You kids stay away! Those woods are cursed! I never go near them!"_

_The gang was back in their vehicle, driving to the city limits. _

_"Like I bet she never goes near a dentist either." Shaggy laughed._

_"Shaggy!" Daphne admonished._

_("We were cocky. Why shouldn't we be?") _

_"Don't forget it's my turn to pull off the mask." Fred said with a smile._

_("But then we got lost, in over our heads.")_

_Footage of the woods is shown again, this time at night._

_"Wait a minute! I've found a clue! Footprints!" Fred shouted. "Wow! Like this creature must have ten legs!"_

_"No! Those are our footprints! Those are our footprints!" Velma said, now upset._

_("Was the curse real?)_

_Something is shown approaching the tent._

_"Will someone go out there for a Scooby-snack? Somebody? Anybody?" Daphne cried, becoming more frightened._

_A screeching sound was heard and the camera was pointed back up at the cemetery as a dark figure with glowing eyes appeared, moving through the cemetery and looking straight at the camera before the camera was spun around._

_"Like retreat!" Shaggy scream as he and Scooby bolted out of the cemetary. "Retreat!"_

_"Retreat!"_

_"Retreat!"_

_(The camera was now pointed at a tearful Velma, crying silently and shaking in terror. "Maybe this time we shouldn't have meddled. We shouldn't have meddled.")_

Xxx

The news showed the police processing the evidence along with pictures of the Mystery Machine with police tap surrounding it.

The evidence included:

Scooby-Snacks.

A pair of square glasses.

An orange scarf.

And a pink high-heeled shoe.

The video tapes from the documentary.

Xxx

**Credits**

Xxx

(**After Credits Scenes**)

"_This is Dynamite Watkins and this is Action News. Today's story begins with the news that the missing members of the famous Mystery Inc. have been found alive except for one. Velma Rogers, formerly Velma Dinkley remains missing and no one, not even the others members of Mystery Inc. have any knowledge on her whereabouts or if she is even still alive. Mystery Inc. has refused to comment on this or return to the woods to help the search parties. In fact, a week after they had been found Miss Daphne Blake had announced the Mystery Inc. was being disbanded._"

The TV was switched off by the man holding the remote. "As you can see, Your Eminence it worked out perfectly as planned. My wayward son will find his way into your hands."

"_Excellent work, Mr. Jones. The encounter with the Fear in Casper County, the death of a teammate and the revelation that you adopted him after human radicals murdered his real parents. The bonds of Mystery Inc. will have been shattered for good._"

"Can we say for certain that Mrs. Rogers is truly dead?" Fred Jones Sr. asked.

"_Unfortunately not. While she may still be alive but trapped in those woods only a handful would be able to traverse the woods, passing through the curse and the Fear._"

"The Fallen." Fred Jones Sr. nodded in agreement. "So there is no chance she can survive."

"_We'll wait and see._"

Xxx

"_Why save her and bring her here?_"

"It is simple. Her knowledge and skills may be what we need."

She looked up; feeling tied down to a bed and spotted two…figures staring down at her.

"The Fear terrified this one for days to the point you sensed her despair. Fortunately for her, her potential makes her too valuable to be left for dead." The…creature had a human face with red hair but also has had Grimm eyes and dark markings as he looked down at her. "So now she'll be serving us."

"Pl-Please…Le-Let me…" Velma tried to beg but the man placed a hand over her mouth and waved it over her face, making her fall asleep again.

"Time to sleep and when you awake, all you will remember is that this place is your home and that your deepest wish is to help me." Sammael said, raising his hand. "Velma Rogers is no more."

"And you'll have her help me as we agreed."

Sammael turned around, facing the small puppy in the room. "I always honor my agreements."

Scrappy Doo nodded. "Great. Pleasure doing business with you."

Xxx


End file.
